Leave Me Alone
by Seth Child Star
Summary: R for,of course,future stuff. Hope you enjoy,and it's got Charlie and Sawyer in it as the main charas.
1. Fighting eachother for no reason

ust something I whipped up for the hell of it. Please don't blame me if you don't like it! Please,if you don't like it,then don't make a pointless waste of space by not saying why you hate it. And at the most giving some advice on how to make it better.

&&#$&$#(#($(

Running.

That's how they were most likely to travel through the "Magical Forest",as now was a normal custom. When whatever was out there came close by,you ran. This time it was wolves. But not just any wolves. Snow wolves. As in _wolves that belonged in colder reigons_.

Charlie was,in Sawyer's opinion,the one to blame. In Sawyer's words,he had wandered offafter they had found the place that the french woman's transmission had probly been recorded in,gotten lost and,as people normally do,got scared. And the wolves,as they are known to do,smelt fear,followed it,and almost had Charlie for dinner.

The good thing is,no matter how stupid Charlie may seem,he did the smart thing and ran when he heard dogs scratching at the door of the room he was in,but the wolves followed. Later,when they got back to the encampment,Sawyer discovered that the wolves had also smelt blood.

Charlie had cut his hand open,and as the crimson liquid that had already spilt to the flooratracted the hungry wolves,he wrapped it up in some guaze he foung in a med kit that he really wouldn't have opened if it weren't nessasary. After quickly bandaging up his hand,he put the case in the book-bag he had found and emptied on the beach. It had been full of electric things and a surprisingly large stash of choclate.

He had given Sayid the electric things and let Hurly dish out the choclate bars. After that,he,Jack,Kate,Sawyer,Boone,Shannon,and Michel had treacked into the forest. They were aiming to find the tail end,and discovered it had smashed near a building.

But the thing they were doing mostly was running. They had collected alot of food and some medical suplies. They also discovered everyone on the tail end had dissapeared. There was no way to tell if they had survived or not.

By the time they had stopped running,they were out of breathe, Charlie took off the sack and let it fall a little ways to the ground. The next thing he knew,he was on the ground,Sawyer pinning him down. He had hold of Charlie's wrists,and had his arms spread. Sawyer sat on his knees,breathing hard.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You almost got yourself and all of us killed!" He yelled,cuasing Kate,Jack,Shannon,and Michel to jump. Charlie just stared up. He didn't know how to respond. He didn't think he really _could _respond. Sawyer was cutting the circulation to his wrists off. "I got spearated from you guys,okay? Now ge' off me!"

"Give me the truth!"

"Ge' off a' me!"

"Not until you give me an aswer!"

"Ge' the hell offa' me right now,damnit!"

"Sawyer!"

Jack had interupted the argument. He glowered at Sawyer,holding down the younger,struggling fingure.

"Let him up. Now."

"Not until he gives me an aswer!"

"I already told ya,I got separated from you guys!"

"LIAR!"

In one quick motion,he slapped Charlie,then repinned his wrist against the cold ground. His head turned slowly back. His large eyes were now wider than before,and his pale skin now had crimson mark. An almost invisible tear rolled down from his eye,falling and mixing with the dirt.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Charlie said. Sawyer stood up,unable to fully comprhend what he had just done. Slowly,he picked up the bag full of suplies he had collected,and shoved it into Jack's hands,then walked off angrily.

#$(!#&!#$#(((#(##$)#)#$(#$#()#-#

So,you likey? You Hatey? Please share,but read note above so you don't screw up and force me to relese my weasels from hell.


	2. True feelings

Hi! I've got about three reviews so far and I hope to get more. I'd like also to add that this will NOT,and I repeat,NOT be a one-shot. I mean,I'm posting a second chapter here people,so It can't be,right?

&$)$&))$"

Sawyer staled back to camp followed silently by the others. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Well,if that hadn't set the guy against him,nothing had.

Once he reached the camp,he stalked over to his usual sleeping area. Resting his head on the makeshift pillow,he felt darkness take over him. He fell asleep instantly.

The next morning,just as he was waking up,he heard talking. Being close to the medical tent,he knew where it was coming from.

"Well,what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Last night he only had a small fever. Now he's broken out into a cold swea,and he won't wake up. I've already given him some meds,but I'm not sure if they'll work."

It was Jack and Kate. They were talking about someone inside of the tent. Streaching as he stood up,Sawyer walked twords the two.

"Who's sick?" He asked,still yawning.

Jack replied an answer that Sawyer really didn't want to hear.

"Charlie."

Shivering,Sawyer looked through the tent flap.

"How serious?"

"Don't know yet. Last night I went up to him while he was lying on the beach,and he was really sick. When I felt his forehead,he was fevered. It may be blood poisoning, or it could be something else. Not sure."

Shivering,Sawyer looked at the woods.

"Any meds that might help that kinda crap? Like med for blood poisoning?"

"Not a lot,and they're hardly strong enough to cure anything. Just painkillers and things like that."

"Anyway you could get the meds ya' need?"

Jack shook his head,sighing.

The only way to get that strong of painkillers is for someone to treck back into the woods to the building. It's pretty late in the day,so where going to have to go tommorow."

Sawyer looked at Charlie through the opening in the tent.

"Any volunteers? 'Cuase I sure as hell ain't goin' in there alone."

Jack and Kate where both surprised at him.

"What? You both act like I _want _him to die sometimes."

With that,he walked off to grabb a botlle of water,and for once talk to Sayid like a normal person. He knew that he'd have to be civilized to convince him to help go for medicine.

Later that night as Sayid and Kate slept,Sawyer and Jack attended to the fire and Charlie. They switched back and forth,and both were kept awake incase something happened.

Later,closer to morning,Sawyer and Jack switched so that Jack was at fire duty and Sawyer was watching over Charlie. Jack was out of site,but not ear shot or being able to see into the tent.

Sawyer gently strocked some of Charlie's hair out of the pale face and whispeared,"Don't worry. You'll be fine. I'll get those meds and you'll be fine."

Sawyer leaned down and gently kissed Charlie's forehead.

Jack smiled with relization,and walked to the fire.

&$&&$&&

Well,there's chapter two. If you want,send in your ideas for Charlie's illness.


End file.
